As a display panel fitting structure for a liquid crystal display that internally houses a board or the like, as shown in FIG. 23 to FIG. 25, there is provided a structure which is composed of two generally rectangular panels, a front panel 100 and a back panel 200, and in which rectangular frame edge portions on the open end side of the panels form mating faces 100F, 200F, respectively, and the mating faces 100F, 200F are mated with each other to be fixed to and held by each other. In the past, the structure further includes: a construction in which a front panel 100 has convexities 100a each working as a hook, and a back panel 200 has projections 201 each having a hole 201a against which the convexity 100a of the front panel 100 catches, or a construction in which those convexities 100a and projections 201 are interchanged between the side of the front panel 100 and the side of the back panel 200.
A plurality of pairs of convexities 100a and projections 201 are provided internally at intervals throughout the periphery of the rectangular frame edge portions on the open end sides of the respective panels. In such a structure, when both the panels are mated to be fixed and held, both the panels are pressed to each other vertically in the figure such that the mating faces 100F, 200F are firmly coupled to each other. In the process, the projection 201 is resiliently deformed on the free end side thereof by the convexity 100a, thus fitting the convexity 100a into the hole 201a, and also giving a closely contacting state of the mating faces 100F, 200F with each other to achieve an integration of both the panels.
In a display panel fitting structure thus assembled, it is very rare to be disassembled after completion of the assembly. Nevertheless, the need for disassembly can arise from the necessity of an internal check. In order to disassemble the structure, it is necessary to disengage the convexity 100a fitted in the hole 201a therefrom. However, after the assembly, the holes 201a and the convexities 100a are located internally in both the panels as shown also in FIG. 25, and further the mating faces 100F, 200F are closely contacted with each other. Thus, it is difficult to insert a tool thereinto from outside, and it is extremely difficult to inwardly flex the projection 201 having the hole 201a to remove the convexity 100a from the hole 201a. 
For this reason, prying the coupled panels open with a tool can damage the portion of the projection 201. Once thus disassembled, the back panel 200 sometimes has to be replaced with a new one. Thus, it is demanded to provide a display panel fitting structure which can be disassembled without breakage in a fitting section, and enables reuse of the panel.
There is a technique (e.g., see Patent Document 1) relating to a structure for holding a cover member, in which a cover member for covering the back of a main body is fixed on the main body to hold the cover member, the structure including a pair of first mounting concavities provided at spacings in the main body; a pair of second mounting concavities provided at spacings in the main body; a pair of first projections that are provided protrudingly in the cover member and are fitted into the pair of first mounting concavities, respectively, by sliding the cover member, to be fixed therein; and a pair of second projections that are provided protrudingly in the cover member and are fitted into the pair of second mounting concavities, respectively, by pushing the cover member in a direction different from the sliding direction of the cover, to be fixed therein.
The purport of the technique concerning the structure for holding the cover member disclosed in Patent Document 1 is to provide a structure for holding a cover member and an electronic apparatus in which a cover member can be readily and positively fixed on the back of a main body to be held thereon and the cover member does not get detached easily from the main body. When the cover member is fixed on the back of the main body of a liquid crystal display, the following two steps are undergone (paragraphs 0040-0043): (1) a step that slides a first projection of the cover member to be attached to a first mounting concavity, and (2) a step that pushes a second projection of the cover member to a second mounting concavity to be fitted thereinto. Also, an intricate structure therefor is required.
In view of the above, it is demanded to provide a display panel fitting structure such that the assembly and disassembly are readily performed, and that working processes thereof are also simple.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-119622